Homestuck Fanfiction (Just the intro)
by Melody12
Summary: A different AU where a new set of kids attempt to uncover the mysterious SBURB session and try to win the game. A story I've written with my OC (s) but it's short so far. Don't know if I should continue or not.


**This is a beta version of the story, and it is extremely short. I do not know what motivated me to write this. **

ENTER NAME

Your name is YUMI SAYURIN and you are not like the rest of the people. For one, you like to dabble in multiple hobbies all at once, but you are a firm hobbyist of DIGITAL ART, OTOME GAMES and ANIME. INTERNET is also a very close second of yours. Other hobbies may or may not include (since your hobbies usually vary as often as your mood) STARGAZING, ASTROLOGY, HISTORICAL FICTION, FEMINISM, BLOGGING and SINGING (albeit not very well).

You are currently in your house, a pretty roomy complex for only 4 people, two of which are young kids. Precisely speaking, you are in your room that is strictly off limits for anyone but you, however your younger BROTHERS always violate that rule. You suddenly feel the need to whack them upside the head.

_What will you do?_

Yumi: Retrieve arms from chest

Um. What? You don't have a chest. You have a closet, which is very plain mind you, and you rarely open it for reasons other than to get your clothes. And why would you need to get your arms out? They are on you, how else will you be able to draw your totally (not) awesome anime art?

Yumi: Examine room

Your room is nothing special. It is all made of the hardiest glass on EARTH, which enables you to see the outside and other rooms in your house as well. However, you like your privacy and have turned on the Automatic Wall Simulator and the VINDow app. You have attempted to paint a night sky panorama on your ceiling, but failed so you settled on turning on the CIELing APP, which you would rather look at instead of the polluted sky anyway.

You have a white bed, a white dresser, a white bookcase (filled to the brim with books you started but never finished reading), a black desk (the stores have run out of white), and a spinny chair to sit on (also white). Most of your furniture is accentuated with cyan markings; you _are _living in the Blue District after all. Your current residence is in the 'suburbs' however, so your neighborhood is sub-categorized as the Cyan District.

Again, there is nothing special about room. _Now what?_

Yumi: Inspect bed

You inspect the bed.

It is neat only because you have taken your precious time on tucking in the bed, and fluffing the pillows, even though you felt incredibly shitty this morning (and you still do). Your bed sheets have a plaid-like pattern on them, the main color scheme being blue, cyan and black as well as white. Everything else is white.

Lying sideways on your bed is your laptop, whose projecting top is the palest blue, and with a grim realization you found out it was in a desperate need of charging. You take the thin piece of what looked like plastic (which was obviously not the case but you didn't really care about what your computer was made of) and plug it in to its charging place. It gives a relieved ping, lighting up in green instead of the previous red.

Well, that that was taken care of, _what now?_

Yumi: Get something to eat

Finally something more interesting to do!

You trudge downstairs with slight difficulty since as you have CFS. Moving fast or quick wouldn't be a very good idea. You scowl at the end of the stairs. Someone has forgotten to turn on the SunobsorbantSTAT. The sun was uncomfortably hot against your cheeks and face, so you quickly stepped up to the thermostat and cracked up the SS (SunobsorbantSTAT).

That's better.

Oh look! Your android caretaker (Model 39) has finished charging and is now aimlessly walking around the house, inspecting the glass for any stains. You should greet him, just in case he thinks you are rude and tries to murder you in your sleep.

Yumi: Greet Model 39

You bid good morning to RHETT. Calling him 'Model 39' all the time would be unpractical and too formal for someone that lived with you since you were born. He happily chirped back, and said something about breakfast being on the table, to which you eagerly responded by almost running into the kitchen. You mentally noted to thank RHETT when you see him again. He was such a kind fellow.

Yumi: Be interrupted while eating breakfast

As you were munching down your chocolate flavored cereal, your cellphone gave out a ping; a sign someone has messaged you. Begrudgingly you slipped the device out of your pocket, placing it gently on to the designated spot on the kitchen counter. Immediately, whatever was on the screen of your cellphone was projected onto the counter, the keyboard glowing a slight blue. Right in the left hand corner was an icon of the app that you used primarily for communication: chatterALL. You tapped at the bright picture of an arrow with wings, and a computer animated girl with white hair told you that you had an incoming message. You just had to roll your eyes at that one.

Turns out that one of your Internet friends had left you a message.

Yumi: Check the message out

- amiableShopaholic [AS] started chattering with dubiousSupernova [DS] at 1:27 a.m. -

AS: 3-heeey-

AS: 3-i gotta tell you smthing cooool-

AS: 3—ughh cmon, this is rly awsm you know?-

AS: 3-fine! be like that!-

- amiableShopaholic [AS] ceased chattering with dubiousSupernova [DS] at 1:41 a.m. –

It seemed that she would always message you at the most ungodly hours of the day. You decided to reply back. Either she drank a lot of coffee, or she lived in a different time zone.

Yumi: Message back a little annoyed at how she worded her last sentence

- dubiousSupernova [DS] started chattering with amiableShopaholic [AS] at 11:34 a.m. –

DS: Hey, AS :O

DS: What is this "rly awsm" thing you wanted to tell me?

DS: I was asleep before so U.U

Yumi: Eat a granola bar while waiting for AS to reply

You ate a granola bar. You know the one with the itty bitty pieces of chocolate in it? These are the only form of sweets you are allowed in the house, mainly because you tend to overdose yourself on chocolate (or cake, cupcakes, cheesecakes, etc.) and partly because your MOM is on a diet. If you were to find something sweet you would gorge yourself on it and get food poisoning, so you try your hardest to not eat anything sweet...for the most part. It doesn't help that you have a sweet tooth.

Yumi: Check to see if AS has replied yet

And she did! Never before has she answered this fast.

Yumi: Talk to AS

- amiableShopaholic [AS] started chattering with dubiousSupernova [DS] at 11:45 a.m. –

AS: 3—yooooo youre finally online!-

AS: 3—get ready to have your mind blown haha-

AS: 3—pchooo! Mst Epic Game Evr

DS: …is this a virus?

DS: I swear, if it's a virus…

AS: 3—lol no of course not-

AS: 3—i promise it isnt ahah

DS: Mind giving me the details then? :S

DS: Like, what's it about, what you do, ect.

AS: 3—aww youre no fun!-

AS: 3—why not figure it out yourself?-

AS:3—but ill tell you 1 thing! there are walthrews and at the begining it asks you fr a servr playa you type in my name kay?-

DS: Oh okay. Why the server player though? What do you do?

DS: Are you supposed to serve me? As if, do whatever I say? :D

AS: 3—nooo like I help you and move stuffs in your hous-

AS: 3—whatev just read the walkthrew!-

DS: Alright. I will message you when I download the thing and tell you what happened.

DS: And update you about what you really should be doing ;0

DS: Bye!

AS: 3—haha yah! see ya!

- dubiousSupernova [DS] ceased chattering amiableShopaholic [AS] at 12:01 p.m. –

Yumi: Confide RHETT about the strange link

It was horrible that you thought so lowly of your friend, but you would like to stay on the safe side and who knows? Maybe she doesn't actually like you that much…that wouldn't be new for you.

You waved RHETT over and let him scan the file. He confirmed it as being completely safe, and you sighed in relief. So this girl really did like you enough as to not to prank you…Hmm, now that you think about, you have never asked her for her name. 'But neither did she', you though. Strange but you weren't very bothered by the fact. What if she decided to trace you and your current whereabouts and robbed your house, or even worse, kill you? Once again, you wanted to stay on the safe side.

Finishing up your breakfast, you thanked your android caretaker who gently told you it was not a problem. After a moment of hesitation, you decided to head out to your favourite game store to spend your last $50 on a new otome game that recently came out in your district. Of course, the Gold District was the first to receive it, yours was one of the last one to do so. Most of your districts population aren't interested in this kind of thing anyway.

Your wallet now feeling much emptier, and your spirits elevated, you are now sitting in your room with your charged laptop and otome game in hand. Today was a rather good day, you think, you have accomplished so much! In fact, you feel so accomplished and happy by today's events that you let a laugh that probably permanently scarred your brothers next door. Now then, what are you waiting for? Play the game, hot guys are waiting!

Yumi: Remember about the game AS told you about

Oh yeah...

You felt torn between your choices of the two games: hot guys or mysterious adventure game? After all, you have been waiting for _Night's Out_ for a long time, and that shota with blonde hair was almost too irresistible. But then there is that game from your internet friend. She seemed so excited about it and to let her down would make you guilty of ever being born. You contemplate about the choices at your hand, and after much pondering and staring into the cover of _Night's Out, _you made your final decision.

Yumi: Start downloading the mysterious adventure game

Everything seemed to be going fine, but to be on the safe side, you called for RHETT. He appeared by your side after a while, and you explained your situation to him. He glanced at your laptop and sat down, clicking on various files and places on the thin piece of technology, before assuring you once again, that it did not look like a virus and will not ruin your laptop. Which was good considering the fact that it was expensive and not even a year old.

Still, you asked RHETT to stay for a while, until the tutorial ended at least, since the last time you downloaded something off the internet has resulted in you almost getting arrested. Too many bad things happened so you opted on forever staying on the safe side. RHETT is extremely understanding, that's what your MOM set his personality options to be in the first place, but it was more than just a setting for you. RHETT has been there your whole life, and although it was slightly weird at times, seeing as he would occasionally express his affection to you in the strangest ways, you wouldn't ever change him for another model.

Now you just felt nostalgic...

Yumi: Be the other boy

**I will probably clean it up a tad bit later**


End file.
